


Little Lights Shining in the Dark

by MrHaleStilinski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Facial, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Student!Liam, Winter!AU, artist!zayn, handjobs, horrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHaleStilinski/pseuds/MrHaleStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn realized a few moments had passed and he was just staring at Liam. Liam was standing there, hands in his pockets, worry-chewing his bottom lip between his teeth, well aware that Zayn was checking him out. Zayn literally had to beat down the thought of what it would be like to have his bottom lip caught between Liam’s teeth.</p><p>Or the one where Zayn brings home a stranded Liam a couple days before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lights Shining in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to post this and see what everyone else came up with. Here is the prompt I received: 
> 
> 'Liam’s waiting for a bus he doesn’t know has been cancelled in the snow and Zayn picks him up; they start a friendship and then love.'
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoy! I want to say thank you to my great friend Richelle for editing for me. I would be lost without you. Let me know what you think! :) Merry Christmas! <3

**Little Lights Shining in the Dark**

_By: MrHaleStilinski_

 

Zayn was okay.

…At least, that was what he kept telling himself. He was perfectly fine, which was better than okay! He was just ignoring the fact that he was driving in the middle of a snowstorm, the day before Christmas Eve; that he was heading home, _alone,_ to an empty house to spend the holidays with himself, as the outline for his final project still loomed over his head. He had a few storyboards drawn up, but was nowhere near where he needed to be.

He wouldn’t have been alone if Louis and Niall hadn’t left him to fend for himself. They had downgraded themselves from ‘best friend’ status to ‘roommate’ status over this. Niall had travelled back to Ireland, and Louis, back to Doncaster, to visit their families. They had both invited Zayn home with them, to spend Christmas with their families, but it just didn't feel right–as if Zayn was imposing, even though both Louis' and Niall's families saw Zayn as family, himself. He would just rather spend the week curled up in a blanket, drinking a cup of hot chocolate and watching the specials on television. Zayn's family wasn't an option at this time of year – it was a ticket down memory lane that Zayn really didn't want to accept.

He decided to take the shortcut by the bus station to his house. Normally, Zayn would stay away from it because the traffic was murder–but with the storm, all of the buses had been cancelled, and it really was the quickest way to get home from school. He switched on a radio station that _wasn't_ reporting about the severe weather, settling on one that was playing the new song from a boyband that was his guilty pleasure.

While driving past the bus station, Zayn slide to a stop as he saw the figure of a man, hunched forward and holding his head in his hands. Zayn had no idea what he was doing–who would be sitting outside in weather like this? _A crazy person,_ he thought to himself, and he was probably right. Squinting through the flurry of snowflakes, Zayn noticed a buildup of snow on his shoulders, indicating that he’d been out there for some time.

Against his better judgment _(not that his judgment was ever spot-on to begin with)_ he turned off his car, pulled his hood up over his head and opened the door, trudging out towards the other man. He was _definitely_ going to regret this–he was doing _exactly_ what a future murder-victim would do.

"Hey mate," Zayn called out hesitantly, "you alright?" He watched as the stranger finally lifted his head from his hands, his sad, soft, brown eyes immediately connecting with Zayn’s. Zayn felt his breathe catch in his chest. He mentally cursed himself at being a harlequin cliché. His body was betraying him – he’d go weak at the knees any moment, now. The man stared at Zayn questioningly for a moment before replying.

“Yeah, mate. I’m fine.” The other man mumbled his response, his voice thick. Zayn hesitated for a minute; the poor guy clearly wasn’t fine, anyone could see that plain as day. Other than the ‘kicked puppy’ look he had in his eyes, which made him seem helpless, he was hunched over in defeat, his shoulders completely slumped. Also, there was the fact he was sitting outside a bus station in the middle of storm, which spoke volumes, itself. Zayn knew he should’ve taken the _“I’m fine”_ as a signal to head back to his car and drive away – the man probably didn’t want or need anything from Zayn, especially not the sympathetic charity that Zayn was thinking about offering. He cursed his mother mentally, knowing that she was behind his sudden urge to help a stranger – no one else had morals, these days, so why did Zayn have to?

“Are you sure?” Zayn questioned him again, “’cause the buses have been off the road for a few hours, mate, but you’re still here.” He motioned to the snow piled upon the guy’s shoulders. His soft eyes hardened, and Zayn immediately raised his hands up in self-defense.

“Look, m’sorry mate. I don’t mean to pry, it’s just getting pretty nasty out here.” Zayn scratched the back of his head, bewildered. “I jus’ wanted to see if you needed a ride?”  
  
The man’s expression relaxed once more at Zayn’s explanation – which he was thankful for, because the other guy could _totally_ take him in a fight.

“I’m Zayn, by the way.” He introduced himself, sticking out his hand. The other man smiled warmly, eyes completely lighting up – tiny crows feet appearing in the corners. Zayn ignored the fluttering in his stomach as the other man shook his hand firmly, surprising him by how warm his hands were.

“I’m Liam,” the man said, letting go of Zayn’s hand and looking bashful. “And it’s a nice offer, mate, but I don’t really have a place to go.” Liam flushed, clearly embarrassed by his situation. The sad-puppy look that followed nearly took Zayn out at the knees.

“You can stay with me tonight.” Zayn spoke before his brain had a chance to process the words that were coming out of his mouth.

“…If you want?” He finished awkwardly. Liam gave him a confused looked, and Zayn really couldn’t blame him – he was confused, himself. _Who_ offers a stranger a place to stay – one night stands aside? A psycho-killer does!  
  
Now, Liam probably thinks Zayn is a murderer, now… Or worse: _Liam_ is the killer, and he was just waiting for a sucker like Zayn to pick him up.

“Sorry to bother you, mate. I don’t know what I was thinking – just, uh, sorry,” Zayn spoke quickly; he had officially filled his creeper-quota for the rest of the year. Turning on his heel, Zayn started walking back to his car because he had to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Wait!” Liam called. Zayn half-turned to see the man jogging towards him.

“Listen,” Liam began, “I _really don’t_ have a place to go tonight. So, uh, your spot _might_ be better than freezing to death on that bench back there.” Liam rubbed the back of his head shyly, and chuckled awkwardly as he spoke.

Zayn, the _King_ of making things more awkward than they needed to be, took that very moment to take in Liam’s form. He was slightly taller than Zayn. He appeared to be stockier than Zayn, too, but it was pretty hard to tell with a winter coat on, although he had noticeably wider shoulders and a thicker torso. He had a semi-beard – as if he was trying to grow it out but it wasn’t going to happen. Zayn thought it was disgustingly attractive, _of course_. Liam also had these thick eyebrows that made his beautiful doe-eyes stand out, complete with a button nose and full, pink lips – swollen and chapped from the weather.

Zayn realized a few moments had passed and he was just staring at Liam. Liam was standing there, hands in his pockets, worry-chewing his bottom lip between his teeth, well aware that Zayn was checking him out. Zayn literally had to beat down the thought of what it would be like to have _his_ bottom lip caught between Liam’s teeth.

“My car is over there,” Zayn’s voice came out a little deeper than he’d expected – he cleared his throat and made his way over to the car, which was still pulled onto the side of the road. Zayn didn’t miss Liam’s grateful look before he turned – the sight of that slight smirk burning itself into Zayn’s brain for days to come. Upon reaching the car, Zayn told Liam to toss his bag in the back, got in the driver’s seat and waited.

“Er, where were you going?” Zayn asked, breaking the brutally awkward silence that they had endeared for the last five minutes. He just didn’t know what to say to Liam. He wasn’t normally so socially inept, the complete opposite, in fact: it was just that Zayn thought Liam was _so fit_ , he really couldn’t think of anything casual to say. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and make Liam _more_ uncomfortable than he must already be feeling, especially now that Zayn seemed to be Liam’s last resort for a warm place to sleep.

“I was getting the bus home to my folks. I had to catch a connecting bus here, but the weather made mine late, and it left without me. Stranded me here,” Liam supplied.

“You live far from here?” Zayn asked, and Liam shrugged.

“Well, my apartment is next to the university two towns over – so, like, an hour’s drive, but I don’t have the cash on me to get a taxi back there, not that one would go in _this_. My parents would have wired me money, but my phone died hours ago, before I even got here.” Zayn frowned – he always stressed about stuff like this happening to him. Liam was living one of Zayn’s worst-case scenarios.

“That’s rough, mate.” Zayn sympathized and Liam hummed in agreement.

The rest of the car ride was silent – awkward, but nowhere _near_ as bad as it had been before. Zayn parked the car in his spot, waited for Liam to grab his bag, and lead the way to his door.

“Excuse the mess,” he mumbled as they entered the apartment, which was a right state. “I wasn’t expecting any guests!” Liam smiled politely and let his eyes wander around the living area. Zayn had to swallow down a feeling of self-consciousness under Liam’s wandering eyes. He felt like the old saying, _“the eyes are the windows to the soul,”_ could definitely be said about someone’s personal space, as well.

Zayn’s living room was untidy. Technically, it wasn’t _just his,_ but since Louis and Niall left, he had taken over. He had sketches strewn everywhere, as well as art supplies scattered over the coffee table. The blanket Zayn had used last night when he passed out on the sofa was still bunched up on a cushion. There was a stack of movies on the side of the television stand that Zayn procrastinated putting away, and the walls of the apartment were coffee-creamer white, which he had tried to cover with as many posters and artwork as possible. He wasn’t allowed to paint them, which was the most absurd thing Zayn had ever heard – everything had to be repainted in between tenants, regardless.

“Just put your bag down anywhere, mate. Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to go get changed. Uh, do you need a change of dry clothes?” Zayn asked, but the boy shook his head.  
  
“I have something in my bag, thanks.” Zayn nodded and told him where the washroom was.

Zayn didn’t even make it into his room before he had fired-off a text to Louis about bringing Liam home. He hadn’t even gotten undressed before Louis was calling. 

 _“Have you lost your mind?”_ Louis bellowed through the phone before Zayn could even greet him.

“Hello to you, too!” Zayn grinned at Louis’ dramatics.

“ _Tell me_ you’re joking?”  
  
Zayn bit his bottom lip. Louis was _actually_ going to kill him.

“Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous what you’re doing is?” Zayn opened his mouth to stop Louis’ lecture in its tracks, but he literally had _no good, rational excuse_ for inviting a stranger into his home – other than being a Good Samaritan, which had _nothing_ to do with how fit Liam was…

“I mean, Zayn – my _things_ are there. You’re letting a stranger defile my things!” Zayn rolled his eyes – he should’ve known better. Louis had a one-track mind.

“Your things are safe, Lou.” Zayn tried to reassure him.  
  
“How can you be sure? He’s probably out there eyeing everything!” Zayn sighed heavily as Louis continued – he _should have_ called Niall, at least he would have cared about hearing how fit Liam was! 

“Goodbye, Louis.” Zayn spoke over Louis’ ramblings.  
  
“Don’t you _dare_ hang up on me, Malik! _You_ invited a stranger in – what were you thinking?”

“Well, clearly, I wasn’t,” Zayn replied briskly.

 _“Clearly,”_ Louis ‘Dad’ voice was coming through the line, now. The one that told Zayn he _always_ acted too rashly. The last time he’d heard it was just before Louis left, when he told Zayn that he was acting ridiculous for being so stubborn since he’d decided to spend Christmas alone – that Louis and Niall were his family, and he didn’t need to be that way. 

“He had a pile of snow gathered on his shoulders, Lou.” Zayn almost whined through the phone. “He had this brown, doe eyes that looked like a puppy someone’d kicked. I mean, I couldn’t just look the other way.” Louis sighed over the phone.

“ _Zayn_ , if you wanted company, you should have come home with me.” Zayn sighed, _not this again_.  
  
“I don’t mind being alone, Lou. My family never celebrated Christmas – I could use the break, and work on my project.” It was a lie and Louis knew that. Even though Zayn’s family was Muslim, they had _always_ tried to make Christmas fun for his sisters and him. They wouldn’t have a tree or anything, but they would have a small gift or two, and would do a lot of family things. Zayn looked at the clock and noticed he had been in there for several minutes; he needed to get back out to Liam. 

“Listen, Lou, I’ve gotta go. I’ll make sure your things are safe.” Zayn kicked off his pants and grabbed the pair of sweats he’d had on the night before.

“Take care of yourself, Malik.” Louis said in defeat. Zayn couldn’t help but grin.

“Always do.” Zayn hung up, grabbed his Batman shirt from the bed and left his room.

He walked out into the living room to find Liam standing in front of the Avengers poster Zayn had framed. He had went to Comic Con a few years prior, and got Stan Lee to sign a copy. Considering Zayn’s obsession with Marvel, it was his most prized possession. 

Liam heard him come into the room, and said, “Dude! This is ace.” Zayn grinned and walked up alongside him.

“He signed it for me at Comic Con a few years ago.”

“You read comics?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, mate. I love them.” Liam grinned at Zayn,  
  
“I absolutely love comics. Batman is my favorite – nice shirt, by the way.” Zayn looked down at the batman symbol on his shirt and remembered he was wearing. 

“Thanks,” he flushed. There was a moment of silence that threatened to be awkward, but Zayn really couldn’t handle that. 

“I’m doing graphic design in school – specializing in comics, actually. It’s what I’m working on for my final project,” Zayn motioned to the half-drawn pictures scattered all over the table.

“It’s why this place is such a mess: my friends are gone for Christmas, and I have taken over.”  
  
Liam chuckled, “I had you pegged all wrong.” Zayn put his hand on his chest, making a mock-offended expression.

“Well, what did you peg me as?”  
  
Liam flushed and started scratching the back of his head. Zayn noted that this must have been some nervous response that Liam had.

“Um, I don’t know, really, but what I’m seeing definitely wasn’t the type of person I was thinking you were.” Zayn laughed,  
  
“I can’t tell if that’s compliment or an insult!”

“A compliment,” Liam grinned, and Zayn saw a hint of playfulness in his eyes, “I promise.”  
  
Zayn got lost in Liam’s eyes for a moment, his body betraying him again as he started to feel weak in the knees, wanting literally _nothing_ more than to launch himself at Liam.  
  
Liam never broke eye contact with Zayn; he could feel a heat start to rush downward. Zayn’s eyes flickered to Liam’s lips when the other man licked them, making that pouty bottom lip glisten.

“Ah, you hungry?” Zayn asked, clearing his throat. His eyes flickered back over to Liam’s, the other man’s darting away with a blush rising to his cheeks. Zayn had to bite back a retort, trying his hardest not to tease Liam by letting him know how cute he looked when he blushed.

“Yeah, I could eat.” Liam mumbled, embarrassed, and Zayn grinned. 

“I hope you like spicy!” Zayn clapped his hands in front of himself and motioned for Liam to follow him the kitchen.

“I was thinking chicken fajitas?”  
  
Liam hummed under his breath, “sounds great.” 

“How about I get this started, and you go get changed? Maybe grab a shower, or somethin’. I know I’d be frozen if I were you,” Zayn suggested, and Liam nodded happily. Zayn told him where he could grab some towels, and where the bathroom was, once again. When Liam was on his way, Zayn leaned against the kitchen counter and let out a heavy sigh.

He really just wanted Liam, and he wanted him _badly_. Everything about the other man was starting to drive him crazy, and what was worse was that there was _no way_ Liam didn’t know it. Zayn was usually _a lot_ smoother than this, okay – no wait, who was he kidding? He had no game whatsoever, but he wasn’t one to actually _leer_ at someone, and he’d certainly never been in this type of situation before. He gathered ingredients absent-mindedly, lost in his own internal debate.

 _Maybe_ Liam was interested in him, too? He could be reading the signs right. Straight men didn’t normally stare like Liam had, or blush after eye-contact… Then again, maybe he was reading into things _too much_ , just because he wanted things to work out like that; because he wanted to work _Liam_ out…

“That smells delicious!” Liam spoke as he re-entered the kitchen. Zayn turned with a grin, watching as Liam towel dried his short hair, making it spike off in every direction. He was also wearing a Batman t-shirt, and a pair of sweats that rode so low it should have been illegal. Zayn had to pointedly turn himself away in order to _not_ look at Liam’s bulge – there would be _no_ coming back from that.

 “Thanks, it’s my Mum’s recipe,” Zayn said casually, surprising himself. His family was something he didn't normally bring up to anyone. Louis and Niall both knew it was something that they should avoid bringing up, too – unless Zayn, himself, did; even then, it didn't go further than the simple comments that slipped out.

“Is she the one who taught you to cook?” Liam asked, and Zayn nodded, giving him a small smile and hoping that Liam got the point. Zayn really didn't want to continue talking about them, and he _really_ didn't want to have to shut Liam down, ruining the good waves they were riding on.

“So! Is there anything I can do to help?” Liam asked, coming alongside Zayn. “I feel like I am forever in your debt!” Zayn scoffed.  
“Don't be foolish. You can finish cutting these veggies up while I get the chicken ready. Everything’s almost done.” Liam nodded and took over while Zayn started to plate everything.

“I'm sorry for asking about family,” Liam looked at Zayn, side-on, “and I'm sorry for mentioning it again right now, but you looked a bit surprised, is all.”  
  
Zayn was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say – he could just nod and thank Liam for his keen observation, and tell him it's not a problem… But he wanted to _tell_ Liam more - that he wasn't at any fault, or something, Zayn didn't really know what. He just wanted to explain somehow, which was something he never did with anyone.

“Ah, it's no problem. I brought it up – just a sensitive subject for me, I guess, that's all.” Liam stopped cutting up some red peppers and looked at Zayn. He nodded and laid a hand on Zayn’s shoulder, saying, “understood.” There was a comfortable silence after that, surprisingly. It wasn't much longer before all the food was prepared and tabled.

“I'm so excited for this.” Liam said happily, “it smells delicious.” Zayn couldn't help the pride in his chest at Liam's excitement. He handed Liam a tall glass of water, “you're going to need this.” Liam took his first bite and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, while he groaned.

Zayn ignored what that did to his body.

“This is fucking delicious. Are you _sure_ your calling is comics? ‘Cause being a cook is right up your alley.” Zayn felt a flush come to his cheeks and he shrugged, waiting for the spice to hit Liam.

“Oh _wow_ , and, hot!” Zayn cackled as Liam picked up his glass of water and downed half of it.

“I told you.” Liam started waving his hand over stuck out tongue, like an actual puppy. Zayn pushed over his glass of water, too. “Er, you're probably going to need this.” Liam gave him a grateful look.

“So, what do you do, Liam?” Zayn asked, taking a bite of his food—unaffected by the spice, as Liam watched him carefully for a reaction.

“Student. I tried working part time, but it was just too much for me, so I had to stop. I'm officially the definition of a poor student.” Zayn nodded,  
  
“same. I do have a job on the side, but it's just to draw some comics for the local paper.”

Liam's eyes popped out of his head. “Are you kidding me? _You’re_ Malik? You write those comics. They’re brilliant, I can’t believe it.” Zayn flushed a very deep shade of red.  
  
“Guilty,” he muttered. Liam shook his head, appearing slightly star struck.

“I read your comics everyday. I buy the paper _just_ to read your comic.” Liam all but swooned. “This is such a small world,” he commented. Zayn smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Well, guess that answers my question on whether you should be a cook or an animator.” Zayn raised his brow.  
  
“Animator for the win, because _that's_ talent. You _have_ to show me some more of your work,” Liam said excitedly, leaning forward, crinkle-eyed with a bright smile that was making butterflies flutter around in Zayn's stomach.

“Whoa there, cowboy, at least take me on a date before you ask to see the stuff,” Zayn smirked and made a gesture towards himself, winking at Liam before breaking out into laughter. Liam blubbered for a second, turning five different shades of red before finally breaking into laughter with Zayn.

“Deal,” he smiled sweetly, and Zayn's heart literally skipped a beat.

“I just… I can't get over how talented you are. I would _love_ to pursue a career like that, but I don't have that the skill _or_ the creativity.” It took all of Zayn’s will to not ignore their new conversation and ask Liam what he meant by what he’d said before: was he actually going to take Zayn out on a date?

“It's not talent, mate – a lot of it was just practice.” Zayn really didn't know how to take compliments, especially ones like these. Plus, his mind was still thinking over that date-thing.

“Well, that _may_ be true Zayn, but take the compliment, because even with tons of practice, most people aren't ever that good.” Liam told Zayn to embrace it, and took another bite.

“Thanks, _Leeyum_.” Zayn mumbled, even more embarrassed than he was before.

“…You're cute when you blush,” Liam grinned, watching Zayn turn shades darker. 

 _“What?”_ Zayn asked, his voice breaking – coming out very high-pitched.

“Um, I said you look cute when you blush… And when you’re not blushing.” Zayn got so flustered; he had to look away from Liam completely.

“I'm sorry, mate.” Liam apologized, reaching over to Zayn's hand and covering it with his own. “I was serious about making that date a deal, so I figured why not now?” Liam smirked cheekily, and Zayn stared back at him in utter disbelief. What had happened to the guy who was blushing when he stared at Zayn for too long?

“What makes you think I was being serious?” Zayn said in a playful tone.

Liam chuckled, “I may not be the best at this sort of thing – like, _at all,_ and especially with other guys, but I _do_ know when I'm being checked out.”  
  
Zayn groaned and actually hid his face in his hands. He really wanted to dissect what Liam had meant by not being the ‘best at this with other guys.’ What was this sort of thing? Was he gay? Curious? Inexperienced? _All_ things Zayn could work with, honestly.

“Okay, topic change before I die of embarrassment.” Liam chuckled and agreed, adding a “wouldn’t want that.”

Zayn gained his composure after a few moments and finally got his mouth around a sentence. “What do you study?” Liam took a gulp of his water.  
  
“Human kinetics.” Zayn was silent for a beat hoping Liam would start to explain what it was. “It's basically the study of human wellness and ways to maintain your body, dieting, eating healthier and exercising – uh, that sort of stuff.” Zayn was impressed; it was probably way more studying than he could ever deal with.

“What sorts of things can you do with that sort of degree?” Zayn continued, and Liam just shrugged.  
  
“A lot of things I suppose: P.E. teacher; granted, I’d have to get an education degree with that. Personal trainer, physical therapist, I could use it in combination with lots of other things. I haven't really nailed down what I want to do with it, exactly.” Zayn nodded, still impressed – he didn't realize there were so many options. The same could be the said about Zayn's course, too, although he might have to specialize in _something_ , because graphic design was just so broad. 

“Well, that’s fitting.” Zayn said, hoping Liam would take the bait. Liam looked at him questioningly, “how so?” Zayn smirked – _hook, line and sinker._

“’Cause you're extremely fit. Like, very fit,” Zayn grinned, eye flickering over Liam purposefully as he watched the other man start to blush. 

“You did that on purpose,” Liam mumbled into his glass of water, trying to cover his embarrassment with the drink.  
  
“Maybe,” Zayn agreed, but decided to lay it on thicker. “All I know is that if you were the P.E. teacher in my school, then maybe I would have actually taken gym.” Zayn winked and watched as Liam hid behind his hands, just like Zayn had done a few moments before.

“So, Liam… If this is a date, then what else you got for me? ‘Cause right now, you’re coming up a little short. I mean, I’ve just cooked our meal, so I covered the hard part for you.” Zayn grinned over at Liam as he peeked out from behind clasped fingers.

“Listen, you caught me at a _slight_ disadvantage here! I know how to wine and dine someone, alright mate?” Liam puffed out his chest dramatically and Zayn laughed.

“What if I am not the ‘wine and dine’ type?” Zayn shot back.

“Well then,” Liam thought for a moment, “looks like cuddling and a Batman marathon is our only option.” Zayn almost set it in stone at that very moment: he was going to fall in love with Liam, that’s all there was to it.

“I suppose that’s an acceptable after meal activity.” Zayn tried to play it off as an okay idea, but he knew Liam saw right through it, with a smug smile all over his face. 

“Okay, the movies are already out there – jus’ go get everything ready and I’ll clean up over here.” Zayn got up and started to grab some dishes.

“I can help–” but Zayn cut Liam off,  
  
“Seriously, mate, the most I’m doing is putting the plates in the sink – I’ll do the dishes tomorrow.” Liam chuckled and nodded at Zayn, disappearing into the living room.

A few minutes later Zayn came out into the living room with a few cans of pop. Liam had himself situated in the middle of the sofa, half the blanket covering him, and the other half waiting for Zayn to crawl beneath – a movie on pause, and ready to go.

“You really want to see my sketches that bad, eh?” Zayn joked, and Liam pouted.  
  
“Well, I do, but honestly this seems more appealing right now.” Zayn laughed and handed Liam a soda before plopping down next to him.

“Got me under the sheets on the first date,” Zayn joked, and Liam rolled his eyes playfully.

“You say that to all the boys?” Liam asked, an eyebrow arched.

“How many boys do you think I take home?” Zayn asked, not sure if he should be offended or not.

“I was kidding, Zayn,” Liam laughed, putting his arm over Zayn shoulder and pulling him closer. “Although, you _are_ the one cuddled next to a stranger you picked up only a few hours ago,” he whispered in Zayn’s ear before turning and playing the movie.

“Well, _I’m_ not the one that willingly got into said-strangers car, _and_ ate the food he cooked,” Zayn whispered back, making sure his lips playfully grazed the shell of Liam’s ear. “You have seen a horror movie, mate? That’s a _prerequisite_.” Zayn felt Liam shiver slightly and, grinning with victory, turned to face the television screen. 

They had gotten through a third of the movie before Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. He had basically melted into Liam’s side after the first ten minutes and had been intoxicated by Liam’s cologne ever since. It felt like the man was all around him, and he was hyper-aware of every inch of Liam that was touching him.  
  
The small caresses Liam kept carelessly making on Zayn’s arm had goose bumps spreading down Zayn’s shoulders and back. The other man couldn’t stop looking at Zayn whenever he thought Zayn wouldn’t notice. To make matters worse, Zayn felt harder than he had ever been – it was like going through his teenage years all over again. Liam had Zayn absolutely raging from the moment he’d pulled him closer, and it hadn’t showed signs of letting up anytime soon. 

Zayn looked from the screen, to Liam, only to find the man staring back at him. Liam had a burning look in his eyes – dark, like he was battling with something. Zayn found it hard to look away; he didn’t even _want_ to look away. A blast of light from the movie illuminated Liam’s face for just an instant, and Zayn really noticed how devastatingly handsome he was. His features were more rounded, not as sharp as Zayn’s, but still completely masculine. He moved to touch Liam’s jaw, but stopped himself almost instantly. Liam’s eyes flickered down to Zayn’s hands, and then back to his eyes – this time, the burning look began to smolder.

 _“Fuck it,”_ Liam almost growled, reaching behind Zayn’s head and pulling him into a rough kiss. Zayn whimpered automatically over the forcefulness of it: he was so stunned that he never had time to respond before Liam pulled back.

“I’m sorry,” Liam’s breath came out harshly, but Zayn never gave him a chance to question anything else, before pulling him into another kiss, only gentler this time. Liam groaned, opening his mouth immediately for Zayn. He pushed his tongue forward, running it along Liam’s plump bottom lip, before taking it in between his teeth and nipping softly.

“ _Oh,_ ” Liam moaned, running a hand beneath Zayn’s shirt. Zayn let his hands wander down over Liam’s shoulders, feeling the definition as he made his way down onto his biceps. He reached forward, letting the palms of his hands slide against Liam’s hard pecks. He moaned into the kiss, deepening it even further while he ran his hands down, down, feeling the slight indentations of Liam’s abdomen.

Reaching for the hem of Liam’s shirt, Zayn broke the kiss for a moment to haul it up and over Liam’s head, immediately taking in the site of his very well-built chest – the dark hair dusted across Liam’s skin made his cock throb.

 _“Jesus,”_ Zayn panted before he moved forward, kissing down Liam’s jawline toward his ear. Zayn let his tongue run along the outer shell before taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking on it slightly. Liam’s heavy panting turned into a sharp intake of breath when Zayn bit down, harshly. Zayn then began to suck on it gently once more, encouraging the groans that escaped from Liam’s lips.

He leaned back for a moment to push Liam flat on his back, spreading his legs apart with his knee – Zayn moved on, kissing Liam once again, and letting his body lay flush against Liam’s. Crotches aligned, Zayn rutted his hips against Liam, his cock pressed right against Liam’s own hardness. Zayn broke apart, letting out a moan and Liam mewed, pushing his hips upward and creating more friction.

Zayn kissed his way back to Liam’s ear. _“I want to taste you so fucking bad,”_ he spoke, lips barely grazing Liam’s before pulling back to get permission. Zayn locked eyes with Liam, his pupils blown wide. _“Please,”_ Liam begged, as Zayn pushed their hips together again and again.

He lifted himself up, planting butterfly kisses down Liam’s neck, nibbling and sucking a path down his chest, leaving love bites in its wake. Zayn gave one of Liam’s nipple a wet kiss before pulling back and blowing on it, listening to the other man groan as he arched off the cushions. Zayn continued his assault down Liam’s abdomen, his tongue running and kissing along Liam’s taut abs.

Reaching Liam’s waistband, he saw Liam’s well-endowed cock tenting in his pants, feeling the pulsing heat radiate – a small, wet spot from Liam’s precum had already formed. Zayn pressed forward, kissing along the clothed shaft, licking dampness from the material and trying to taste Liam. He reached up and grabbed the waistband, pulling Liam’s underwear and pants down in one smooth motion, his hard cock slapping against his stomach.

Liam moaned at the sudden wash of cool air hitting him, but it didn’t last long before Zayn engulfed him entirely. Sucking deeply before coming back up, making sure to lap all of the precum gathered at the slit of Liam’s cock. Zayn released Liam’s length, running his hand up and the down the shaft a few times before pulling the foreskin back, licking under the head of Liam’s cock and tasting the precum that kept beading out. Liam moaned, hips shooting up off the sofa, his cock trying to get any release. 

“Stop teasing me, Zayn – please, I can’t take it,” Zayn smirked devilishly, stroking Liam from base to tip a few times while Zayn reached into his own pants, hauling his hard cock out, his member completely slick with precum.

Zayn took Liam into his mouth once more, hearing the other man groan loudly. “ _Zayn_ ,” Liam moaned his name – his voice going straight to Zayn’s cock, making it pulse in hand. 

Zayn started to work him long and slow, mouth moving up and down Liam’s shaft, tongue flickering on the sensitive underside of the head of Liam’s cock. The sounds Liam was making were driving Zayn wild, turning him on in ways that hadn’t happened in a very long time. 

Zayn got into a rhythm, his mouth bobbing up and down, and he let go of himself and gripped the base of Liam’s cock with his fist, using it to work Liam’s hardness in tune with his mouth. 

“Zayn, I’m not going to last much longer – Oh, oh god!” Zayn sped up, using his hands to grip tighter, moving in a circular motion and bringing Liam to the edge.

“I’m go – I’m coming,” Zayn forced Liam to the back of his throat, the other man trembling above him, moaning incoherently. Zayn felt Liam’s whole body tense, his cock becoming impossibly harder before Liam came, shuddering and spurting down Zayn’s throat.

Zayn released Liam’s cock with a _pop_ when he was officially spent, softening in Zayn’s mouth. He never had a chance to think about his own, aching hardness before Liam had him flipped, was positioned between his legs, and pulling his cock further out of his pants.

“I haven’t done this before,” Liam mumbled before moving forward, licking the cum built up on the head of Zayn’s member. “Let me know if I’m doing anything wrong?” Liam grinned shyly before covering Zayn’s dick with the wet hotness that was his mouth.

A long, low groan escaped Zayn’s lips as Liam sucked on the head of his cock – slowly moving downward, twisting his head slightly; the movement making Zayn’s toes curl.

“Feels so good, babe,” Zayn encouraged, looking down, hands on Liam’s head—tugging the close-cropped hair playfully. Liam released his dick, starting to kiss and lick up and down the shaft. Zayn looked into Liam’s eyes, dark with lust, and watched as Liam grabbed his shaft, gliding his hands up his slick cock.

“I wanted to do this the moment I caught you checking me out at the station,” Liam teased, rubbing Zayn’s dick over his lips; his tongue running past the sensitive slit. 

“I’ve never been with a man, but _all_ I could think about was what you tasted like – _how big your cock would feel in my mouth._ ” Liam took Zayn inside again, moving up and down shallowly, his hand working in rhythm, as Zayn had done to him.

Liam kept going, stopping and starting, driving Zayn insane – telling him how beautiful he was, how amazing he was and how good his cum tasted. Zayn felt his orgasm build and build, until he was reaching the point of no return.

“I’m coming, babe,” Zayn warned, groaning as Liam’s mouth disappeared from his cock, jerking Zayn off furiously. Zayn came hard, watching as spurts of cum covered Liam’s lips. Liam covered Zayn’s cock with his mouth again, sucking down the rest of his load. Zayn moaned loudly, not believing that how hot that was, watching himself cover Liam’s beautiful face in his come.

Liam’s released Zayn’s cock, his chest heaving. Zayn reached forward, swiping off the come that was on Liam’s eyebrow and bringing it to his lips. Zayn groaned as Liam gently kissed and sucked the cum off of Zayn’s finger. Zayn did it again and again, until the majority of his mess was cleaned from Liam’s face.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done,” Zayn breathed out. Liam nodded, moving up and placing a kiss on Zayn’s lips.  
  
“I haven’t came like that in years,” Liam grinned, finally collapsing on Zayn and almost knocking the wind of him. 

“Oh god! Get up, you’re heavy!” Liam chuckled and lifted himself off of Zayn slightly, giving him more breathing room.

“I’m fit for bed, now.” Liam mumbled sleepily. Zayn couldn’t agree more.  
  
“Let’s go, big boy.” Zayn got out from beneath Liam, holding out his hand and waiting for Liam to take it. Liam had a surprised look across his face, as if he didn’t believe that Zayn was offering him to sleep in his bed. 

“Oh, come off it, mate. I literally fed you my cum moments ago.”  
  
Liam blushed, reaching out and taking Zayn’s hand, who was ignoring how very well it fit in his own. Zayn grabbed the remote in his other hand, turned off the television and player. Zayn led Liam to his bedroom, both men stripping off until they were just in their underwear. Zayn crawled into bed first with his back facing Liam, waiting for the other man to come up behind him. They were both in bed moments later, Liam spooning Zayn, his hand resting carefully on his waist, and Zayn falling asleep moments later. 

* * *

 

Zayn woke up to an empty space beside him in his bed. Panic immediately flooded his senses as he shot up, thinking that Liam had already left without saying goodbye. It was when he heard a _clang_ in the kitchen and someone swearing that he got control over himself. The panic slowly ebbed away, and Zayn let a long sigh escape from his lips.  
  
He was getting attached to Liam – and attached in a way that he should never, given the crazily short amount of time that he known the man. There was just something about him, and Zayn couldn’t place it. He had felt immediately connected to, drawn to, Liam. The thought that Liam was probably leaving today hurt Zayn more than it should have, and that alone, was terrifying. 

Zayn decided to get up, foregoing any form of clothes other than boxers, to see what Liam was up to in the kitchen.

“Morning,” Zayn mumbled as he approached Liam, resting a hand between Liam’s shoulder blades, deliriously happy to see that Liam had forgone clothing as well. Liam turned to Zayn and pouted, “I was hoping to bring you breakfast in bed.” Zayn looked down at the scrambled eggs, burning in the pan.

“I can go back to bed and pretend this never happened?” Zayn suggested, and Liam just shook his head.  
  
“Nah, no point now, the surprise is ruined.” Liam sighed dramatically, as both he and Zayn chuckled.  
  
“Well, the thought was amazing. I’ve never had breakfast in bed before – even if it was burnt scrambled eggs.” Liam’s eyes widened and he immediately grabbed the pan from the burner.

“Shit,” he pouted again, and Zayn’s heart soared in his chest – this man was going to kill him.  
  
“How about I go take a shower, and you get started on this again?” Liam nodded, scratching the back of his head and looking determined this time. Zayn just chuckled his way to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Zayn and Liam were sat at the kitchen table eating the worst scrambled eggs ever made.  
  
“They’re horrible, aren’t they?” Liam asked, moving the eggs around his plate.  
  
“No, mate! They’re fine,” Zayn chuckled, trying to eat the crispy egg as quickly as possible so that it would be over with. 

“Okay, stop eating them,” Liam reached over and yanked Zayn’s plate away from him. “If I can’t eat them – and I would _literally_ eat anything – I can’t very well watch _you_ try and choke anymore down!” Zayn chuckled and grabbed his glass of orange juice, washing everything away.

“I thought you were gone,” Zayn started, watching the smile slide from Liam’s face.

“When I woke up this morning – I thought you had left to catch your bus.” Liam frowned, and Zayn mentally kicked himself, like he’d ruined the mood completely. 

“I wouldn’t have left without saying goodbye,” Liam reached over and grabbed Zayn’s hand, gripping it tightly. “You literally took me in out of the cold, fed me, and… You know. I would never just leave without thanking you for everything.”  
  
Zayn really didn’t want him to leave – he actually wished that the snowstorm was still ongoing, and would last for days and days. It made him feel extremely selfish, but Zayn knew that the likelihood of seeing Liam again after this was slim.

“When do the buses open again?” he asked, hoping for an answer that would give him more time with Liam.

“This afternoon,” Liam replied, giving Zayn a sad smile. “I called earlier and asked. My parents were excited, though… It’s been months since I’ve seen them.”

Zayn felt guilty – Liam was _clearly_ excited to see his family, but Zayn could thankfully tell that the thought of leaving made him sad as well.

“That’s great, Liam. At least you’ll get to spend time with them soon, even if it _is_ a day late.” Zayn smiled, because despite his feelings of wanting Liam to stay, family seemed like a big deal for Liam.

“It was totally worth the wait, though.” Liam grinned, reaching up to Zayn’s face and brushing his thumb across his lips.

“How is it that a lad like you doesn’t have some bird, or mate, or something?” Zayn asked. He _really_ wanted to know why Liam was single, because despite knowing him for such a short time, even Zayn could tell Liam was a total catch.

Liam just shrugged, “never found the right person, I guess.” Liam took his hand back, resting his arm on the table. “What we did last night wasn’t something I normally do,” Liam motioned to the living room with a half-smile.

“What do you mean?” Zayn wasn’t sure if he meant one-night-stands, or like, with men? Or maybe both?  
  
“Well, I don’t normally sleep with people I don’t know too well, and well… You’re the first guy I’ve ever done _anything_ sexual with.” Zayn raised his eyebrows – _that_ was surprising: he knew Liam was an amateur, but he figured the other man had _some_ experience.

“Oh, god, this is so embarrassing.” Liam was bright red and Zayn laughed.  
  
“No mate, it’s perfectly fine. I’m kind of flattered, actually.”

“Like… I think I’ve known forever that I’d like men – but just never pursued that path.” Zayn considered this: was Liam ashamed? Or just hadn’t seized the opportunity? Liam continued,

“It wasn’t up until recently that I’ve become more interested in men, than women. I’ve just been so much more interested in being with a man, both physically and emotionally.”  
  
Zayn didn’t know what to say – Liam was sort of bearing his heart to him, and he had no idea what he should say, or if he should say anything?

“Not to say that you were an experiment,” Liam immediately said. “Oh god, you totally think I was using you as some test, or something!” Zayn shook his head and chuckled.

“I never thought that for a minute, mate.” Liam breathed out a sigh of relief.

“It’s just that – there’s something about you. I don’t know what it is: you’re beautiful, that’s for sure,” Zayn blushed while Liam spoke. “But there’s just something else about you that’s different from a lot of people I’ve met or ever been attracted to.”

 “Honestly, I feel the same way,” Zayn said through his blush.

It was true: from the moment he’d met Liam, Zayn knew he wanted him, and it wasn’t just in a sexual way, it was more than that. It was the first time in a _long time_ that Zayn had entertained the idea of waking up beside the same person for an extended period of time. He wanted to wake up next to Liam – to have horrible breakfasts cooked for him, because he’d found someone who thought he was special enough to do that for.

There was a moment following their conversation where they didn’t say anything, and Zayn thought, what could they really say? Liam was leaving in a few hours, and Zayn wasn’t likely to see him again.

“Why are you home alone? I mean, if your friends are gone home? Why didn’t you go home, too?” Liam asked tentatively. Zayn opened his mouth, not sure how to answer, or of what, exactly, he wanted to say.

“I _am_ home,” Zayn said quietly. It was true – his family wasn’t his _family_ , anymore. Louis and Niall were, and it sucked that they were all Zayn had, but that was life.

_It’s shit, until it isn’t._

“My family weren’t – _ah,_ are not accepting of my lifestyle.” Zayn tried to explain further, trying to fill in the silence. “I told them I was gay, and my Baba couldn’t handle that – I was forced to leave. Niall and Louis, my roommates – my _friends_ , they’re my family now. I didn’t go with them because I felt like I was invading. Christmas was about family for me, and all it does now is remind me of the one I don’t really have anymore, and so I’d rather not subject anyone else to my moping, I guess.” Zayn tried to keep the emotion out of his voice; he really didn’t need to break in front of Liam.

“Do you miss them?” Liam spoke softly; Zayn couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Everyday.” Zayn’s voice broke. He heard Liam’s chair slide on the linoleum floor. 

“Zayn,” Liam spoke softly, “stand up.” Liam grabbed Zayn’s hand and manhandled him out of his chair. Zayn stood, body facing Liam but eyes looking at the floor. Liam pulled Zayn into a tight embrace, forcing Zayn’s chin to rest on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Liam started talking, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry that they couldn’t see past something so small, to see how amazing you are.” Zayn felt all of the oxygen leave his body – snuffing in a breath, really trying to keep the tears burning his eyes back. Zayn nodded against the skin of Liam’s neck, afraid of what his voice would sound like.

He usually recoiled at this kind of affection. With Lou and Niall it was different: they were his family, so they knew when he needed his space, and when it was okay to confront him or comfort him. Liam didn’t know when Zayn needed space to collect himself. He didn’t know that even though this was where Zayn would usually push him away, that Zayn held on tighter, because it somehow felt okay with Liam. It felt _right_.

“I never told my parents that I like men,” Liam said after a few moments of just hugging in the middle of the kitchen, sort of awkwardly swaying in silence. “It’s why I never explored that part of myself. I wanted them to know before I’d try and date someone. I thought it was selfish to ask someone to hide who they are, for me. To not experience all the things in my life, because I was too chicken for the other important people to not know parts of who I was.”  
  
Zayn considered this for a minute. He couldn’t believe how selfless Liam was. He stopped himself from being with anyone until his family knew, worrying that it would be unfair to the other person. Zayn was in awe, wishing he had that sort of self-control, wishing he cared and respected on such a grand scale.

“I’d still date you,” Zayn muttered into Liam’s shoulder. “I mean, it would have its challenges, but what relationship doesn’t? Any man who walks away from you for that reason, doesn’t deserve you in the first place.”

Zayn felt Liam grip him tighter. He smiled into the crook of Liam’s neck and rubbed his back gently. They separated, Liam cupping Zayn’s cheek, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Zayn’s lips.

“How ‘bout we finish our movie marathon?” Liam suggested with a wide smile, eyes crinkling. Zayn wouldn’t have been able to say ‘no,’ even if he’d wanted to.

They spent the rest of the morning (and part of the afternoon) just talking, with Batman playing in the background. They talked about everything: Liam told Zayn about his sisters and his dog Loki, which Zayn swooned over. He told Zayn about his obsession with Toy Story, how he’d had only one function kidney as a child, and how hard the shots he continuously had to get were. He told Zayn about being bullied growing up, until he’d decided to take boxing lessons, making his bullies think twice about ever picking on him.

Surprisingly, Zayn opened up as well, sharing stories about his family: how much he missed his sisters and his mother, how he knew that they wanted to see him and be in contact, but that his father would never allowed it. He shared with Liam that he wanted to write his own comics one day – not to be as famous as Stan Lee, but because he would love to walk into a store someday and see someone reading and enjoying his own work, as he had done with so many before him. Zayn talked about Louis and Niall: of Niall being the living reincarnation of a happy-go-lucky Leprechaun, while Louis was the definition of drama, wit and sass.

They made it to the beginning of the last Batman movie before Liam had to leave. Zayn begrudgingly got up and dressed into something more suitable for the weather. Liam was packed and ready to go, waiting by the door by the time Zayn was finished trying to perfect himself.

The drive to the bus station was silent: it wasn’t awkward, but it was a heavy silence. It felt almost suffocating as Zayn felt the need to blurt out all of the things he wanted to tell Liam. He didn’t want him to leave, and what made it worse was that he felt like he could see that Liam felt the same, despite the excitement in seeing his family.

“Well, here we are,” Zayn said as they pulled alongside the entrance to the bus station. Liam hummed under his breath and clasped his hands together. The silence this time became suffocating. Zayn didn’t know what to say – he wanted to say anything _but_ goodbye to Liam. He wanted to ask the man for his number, or for a date, or something, _anything_ , even if it was just to become friends. 

“I need to thank you, Zayn,” Liam cut the silence. “I really mean it. I don’t think I could ever thank you enough.” Zayn looked over at Liam and saw the almost desperate look in his eyes, like there was something else he wanted to say, but couldn’t get it out.

“Anytime.” Zayn kept his voice steady and Liam nodded, reaching into the back for his bag.

“I guess I’ll be going. Bus will be leaving in about ten minutes. I need to get a seat on this one.” Zayn only smiled and nodded, internally screaming at himself to say anything more.

Liam looked to Zayn for a moment, as if he was waiting for Zayn to speak, but Zayn simply couldn’t find the words. Liam gave him a small smile before opening the door to the car, getting out and closing it with a thud and a wave.

Zayn drove back to his apartment on autopilot – he was _such_ an idiot. He stayed in the car outside the apartment for about five minutes, mouth half open – _can I see you again?_ caught somewhere on his tongue. He thought about running into the station like some romance movie, kissing Liam and telling him that he would like to take him out on a proper date; to show him that Zayn _could_ be the someone who gives Liam the strength to tell his parents.

But a voice of doubt left Zayn rooted to his driver’s seat. If Liam wanted to see Zayn again, why couldn’t he just say so? Zayn thought that, maybe, he was an enlightening experience for Liam – that maybe if their situations were better, or if they were at different points in their lives, that something would have happened. It was at that thought that Zayn just told himself to buck up and go inside.

Zayn clamored through the door and texted Louis, saying that the stranger was gone and his things were safe. Zayn took that moment to clean everything – almost as if he needed to clean away any evidence that Liam was ever there. It was later that night, after several sketches of a superhero in a cape with an ‘L’ etched onto his chest, that Zayn decided he needed to move on. It wasn’t even twenty-four hours! Liam was just another beautiful someone who passed through Zayn’s life, and that was it. He tossed and turned the entire night, missing the newfound heat at his back.

* * *

Nearly two weeks had passed, and there were just a few days remaining before the next semester started up at school. Niall and Louis had come home early after learning the whole story about ‘Liam the stranger.’ Louis had eventually worn him down, getting Zayn to tell him the whole truth, about how they’d gotten together that night, and about how badly Zayn had really wanted to move things further. He had moped around for the whole week or so that his friends were gone, missing Liam, as pathetic as that was.

It was Louis who eventually snapped him out of it, like always. He pointed out that Liam was gone, and mostly likely wasn’t coming back, so he needed to get on with his life! Zayn had a chance to keep Liam in his life, but he chickened out, and maybe for good reason – he had his time to mope while they were gone, but now that time was up, and he had to put his big-boy pants on.

This was exactly what Zayn was trying to do. They had ordered a pizza – extra chicken for Zayn – and decided to have a ‘Marvel: Phase One’ movie marathon, because there wasn’t anything better. 

The doorbell rang, so Zayn grabbed the money they had pulled together from the counter. Opening the door, Zayn looked up from counting the money and was met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

“Well you’re not pizza guy,” Zayn blurted stupidly.  
  
“Er, hi!” Liam gave a small wave, clearly nervous. Zayn had no idea what to say, so he (once again) blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“Why are you here?” He tried to keep his voice neutral, like he was pretending that he hadn’t just spent the past two weeks pining over the very man standing before him.

“I just… I,” Liam started and stopped, running his hand down over his face – clearly frustrated by not being able to get out what he wanted to say.

 _“I told my parents,”_ he blurted out suddenly. Zayn’s eyes widened in shock.  
  
“Wow! Liam, that is amazing. Did they take it okay?”

“They did, but that’s… That’s not what I wanted to talk about.” Liam was scratching the back of his head now, anxiously.

“Okay?” Zayn questioned – he had no idea what the other man had come to say.

“Well, I told them because… I told them because I spent all Christmas thinking that my mother would have _loved_ to try some of your cooking, and that my dad would have wanted to sit and talk comics with you, because he’s an even bigger nerd than I am when it comes to them. I just kept thinking that my sisters would _actually_ be able to ask you for hair tips.” Liam paused to chuckle nervously.

“And I know this is _so_ weird because we only met for a short period of time, but I _really_ like you. I should have said something that day before I left, but I was too stupid and afraid, and now I’ve been kicking myself ever since.” Liam let out a deep breath.

“I’m sorry if this is too intense, and weird, or if I am just being stupid because you don’t feel the same, an-” Zayn silenced Liam with a quick kiss on the lips.

“I really like you too, mate.” Zayn grinned shyly, feeling his stomach flutter when Liam’s brilliant smile broke across his face.

“ _Oi!_ Invite your puppy _Liam_ in to watch the movies with us, and get out of the bloody doorway!” Louis shouted, “I’m not paying to heat up the hallway!”

Zayn blushed several different shades of red; he was going to have to remember to kill Lou for that one.

“We’re having a ‘Marvel: Phase One’ marathon… Can you stay?” Liam nodded happily and moved past Zayn when he motioned him in. Liam went into the living room, happily greeting the guys. All of a sudden he hears Lou swear under his breath, and Niall start cackling.

Zayn walks in to find Liam sitting in the loveseat adjacent to the sofa, many different shades of red. He shook his head: this was going to be an _interesting_ development.

One that Zayn was more than willing to see through.


End file.
